


Be Mine

by anodyneAvian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shipping, shipping game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/pseuds/anodyneAvian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of different short stories and drabbles based on the Homestuck Shipping game from tumblr, inspired by 31/100. I may split these up into more than one chaptered story so that it doesn't get too cluttered. Chapters done by pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karat <3 Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [31/100](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286191) by [joaniedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark). 



> I was inspired by the story 31/100 and this also gives me a good bit of practice! I think I will do a few chapters and then start over in another story as to not clutter the tags with too many pairings, if I do keep this up.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Seeing her alive again was something that made Karkat happier than he had expected. He felt his chest flutter with her graceful movements, and though Kanaya glowed a bit too brightly for his eyes to handle it, he still found himself staring at her. He hated it. Karkat felt like a sappy dog or a wiggler lost in the world of redrom.

But he just couldn't stop staring.

There were days he wished she would notice but today was not one of those days either. Not now, but maybe when this was over she would notice the way he looked at her; discover that he had kissed her, that he had tried to revive her. That one day she would know the ways he would hold her; care for her and now even feed her.

Maybe one day Kanaya would notice that he was in love with her. Maybe, just maybe one day...


	2. Jane <> Karkat

Jane gave a toothed smile as she loosely held the hand of the odd grey skinned boy beside her. “Isn't this just the prettiest place?” She said, for once feeling relaxed to enough to at least restrain herself from correcting any grammar. The water trickled back in the stream below, as the birds sang the most beautiful songs.

Karkat glanced over, before giving a nod as the grass blew softly in the wind. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty fucking nice.” He agreed in the softest voice he had ever spoken in.


	3. Alpha Bro <3< John

John did not know who this boy was but already he hated him. John knew it was bad to hate, especially someone whom you have just met but there was just something about the anime shade clad blonde that he despised. He wasn't sure if it was the almost arrogant air around Strider, or that fact that he resembled his Dave so much but yet so little.

Or maybe it was because John found himself attracted to him.

He wanted to touch his skin and do things he wouldn't dream of doing to anyone else. It made his skin flush and that stupid knowing smile on Strider's face only made John hate him more.


	4. Roxy <3 Gamzee

Roxy found that she didn't mind the juggalo's company as much as she had been expecting. At first she had made a disgusted face when she learned she would be spending the next few hours with Gamzee, before cracking open another drink.

But soon, she found he wasn't half bad and once one managed to drunkenly wrestle his makeup off, he was quiet attractive for an alien.

Roxy figured she could get to know him just a little bit more, as her lips landed clumsily on his own slime covered lips.


	5. Nepeta <> John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you guys see any mistakes, please point them out to me and I shall try and fix them tomorrow.

John stuck his tongue out a bit stupidly as he doodled another cat onto the wall in paint. Nepeta was drawing him and he himself had finished up his best Nepeta he could muster, adding more cats just because he found it fitting.

The girl smiled as she got out a light pink and began to paint a diamond in the middle of the two pictures. "Thanks fur helping, John!" She giggled.

John wondered what it meant, as he inspected the rainbow that was splattered on his skin when trying to ignore his light blush.


	6. Tavros <3< Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sober Gamzee decides to hunt down some prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, this is my favorite of them all.

Tavros's heart was loud in his ears, as he metallic feet pounded into the ground as he ran. In a flash, the world spun as he fell, head cracking off of the cold, unfeeling steps as he rolled and tumbled more and more. Even through the pain he felt he did not cease trying to run; trying to escape. Tavros began to prop himself up once more. But the unwelcome feet in front of him screamed just how futile it had all been from the beginning.

A smile crept onto Gamzee's face as he observed the lowblood before him. “Hey, Tavbro. WHAT YOU DOING ON THE GROUND, MOTHERFUCKER?” He let out a laugh as the blood of his friends dripped off of his hands.

Tavros scooted back, shaking in fear as he tried to get away. He was going to die now, wasn't he?

“I've really started to hate you, you know that?” Those bitter words where not expected, though he know they should have been. Tavros sat in a slight daze, forgetting when and where he was as Gamzee waltzed closer. “DO YOU KNOW MOTHERFUCKING WHY, TAVROS?” Gamzee was too close for comfort now, his fingers - wet, sticky, and far too warm to the touch - wrapped around his biceps.

Tavros slowly shook his head as to not worsen his forming headache. He tried to control himself but he was hyperventilating and shaking. This was so scary. He would have rather faced Vriska, instead. At least he had a reason to dislike her.

“I can't motherfucking hear you, Tav,” Gamzee said in a mocking voice of how he used to speak when he was trying to comfort someone.

“...no,” Tavros said softly, barely enough for his own frightened ears to hear.

“WHAT DID YOU MOTHERFUCKING SAY? Speak louder!” The other troll was angry now, nails digging into Tavros's flesh, hard enough to draw the peanut butter-like blood hidden beneath the thick skin.

“I s-said no!” It took much of his energy to not screech in pain. A smirk formed on Gamzee's bloodied, chapped lips once more as he dug his nails into Tavros's arms farther.

“Because you rejected me," Gamzee said as he closed the gap between their faces, sealing a rough kiss.


	7. Jade <> Jake

Jake smiled as he snuggled up against his grandmother. Her hands were frail and wrinkled in his tiny, young toddler hands. They felt like nothing else he was used to and he’d have it no other way.

Jade smiled down at him, running a gentle hand through his feather-like, dark hair. Such a cutie he was - it was a shame she knew she would not be able to be with him for long.

The thought of the inevitable cut at her heart and there was nothing she could do about it; Jade could only merely kiss his head softly and rock him to sleep once more


	8. Vriska <3 Feferi

Feferi giggled softly as she tugged at her matesprites hair. Her own was pooling around her as she lay there, damp from the ocean water. “It’s so knotty," she murmured, as Vriska gave another small, over dramatic huff. “I’m sorry…” Feferi kissed Vriska’s forehead quickly.

Vriska gave a small blush. “I… I guess it’s okay," she murmured, smiling faintly, "this time.”


	9. Feferi <3 Vriska

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old draft. unedited.

  
Feferi giggled softly as she tugged at her matesprites hair. Her own was pooling around her as lay there, damp from the ocean water. “It’s so knotty.” She murmured, as Vriska gave another small, over dramatic huff. “I’m sorry…” Feferi kissed Vriska’s forehead quickly.

Vriska gave a small blush. “I… I guess it’s okay.” She murmured, smiling faintly. “This time.”


	10. Dave <> Jade

Dave snickered to himself softly, hands scooping up a frog. It was slimy in his grip but he held on tight to it; not enough to kill the poor thing but enough to keep it in his hands. Jade hummed, unsuspecting as she dealt with more of the multicoloured beasts. She was oblivious to the pale hands pulling back the hem of her dress before it was too late.

With a tiny, rarely heard laugh, Dave let it free down Jade's back.

"DAVE!! That's not funny!" she screamed over his growing laughter.


	11. Roxy <3 Dirk

Roxy loved it when Dirk smiled. Perhaps, if he smiled more it wouldn't seem like such an amazing thing to look at, but that didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon. So, for now she just snuck her phone out to take a picture, talking to her boyfriend idly.


	12. Kanaya <3 Terezi

Her fangs trailed down Terezi's neck, causing the girl to shiver a bit. Kanaya smiled blissfully as she left a small kiss, wanting to bite but choosing not to just yet. It was rare for her to get time alone on the forsaken rock with her his matesprite, so she wanted to avoid biting just yet. 

"I'm not going to faint AGAIN! I'm not like Karkles," Terezi said, as though sensing what was wrong. "

I wouldn't be too sure about that," Kanaya replied smoothly, a smile on her lips again.


	13. Gamzee <3 Aradia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old draft. unedited.

Aradia gave a nervous, fleeting look to Gamzee as he took her hand. "Come one, show me how to dance, sister. Like you were earlier." She wasn't too sure about what he was talking about, but she complied with it anyways. She gripped his hand, ready to show him the steps of lowblood folkdance. However, the scars on his face just made her freeze up; reminding her of his royalty and how easily he could have killed her back on Alternia. But, she took a deep breath, stretched her wings and showed him.


	14. Terezi <3 Dave

Dave smiled; a rare, simple smile. He brushed his lips against Terezi's, just taking her scent. She smelled like cherries and strawberries, mixed in with the smell of what he assumed was dragon. She gave a tiny, girlish laugh, mumbling something about his taste. He didn't really listen, just taking in the sweet moment. He rarely got time like this to himself, especially now. And it was even rarer to have an alien girlfriend to join him in the bliss. So; he cherished it silently.


	15. Roxy <> Roxy

Roxy glanced up at the older woman in front of her. She was beautiful, but looked so much like Roxy herself. "Fancy a martini, m'dear?" The woman asked, and soon Roxy found herself liking her more and more.


	16. Jane <> Terezi

No, Miss Pyrope, let me finish mixing it!" Jane sighed softly, trying to stay calm. Terezi was a new girl who had moved down the street. Jane felt sorry for her, between her blindness and being new. In fact, they soon connected easily. But one thing that always brought them trouble was baking.

"Come on, it just needs a LITTLE more red," Terezi giggled.


	17. Aradia <3 Jake

Aradia smiled, fixing up her crooked hat. She glanced around the jungle she was in. It was new and surreal to her; so very green yet so very colouful. It was different from Alternia yet there were lusii everywhere she looked. And then she met him. A human, unmistakably so, even if she didn't know his name. 

"Hey, miss fairy, fancy a little adventure?" He had asked with a surprised look and a smirk. She, of course, had said yes.


	18. Sollux x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "sollux and rose, and rose is the supernatural ghost whisperer, and sollux is the skeptical non-believer and they go into a haunted house."

“For fucks sake, ghosts aren’t even real,” Sollux said with a punctuated roll of his eyes as they wondered through the now abandoned home.

“Oh, then I guess that hand on your shoulder wasn’t real after all.” Sollux’s reaction after that was well worth the amount of favours her lovely ghost friend would ask for, Rose thought as the words left her mouth.


	19. JohnRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "johnrose rose is a famous violinist and john is a rival musician"
> 
> this is an otp of mine uwu

His fingers glided over the keys with a grace she was not sure she could ever match; not even on her violin. Jealousy was not something she felt often, but it was there. Neither was love, but in this case, she hoped it was the former.


	20. DirkJake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:"dirkjake mermaid au"
> 
> another otp of mine

“You’re going to catch it,” Dirk smiled, laughing softly as he watched Jake narrow in on a fish.

“Don’t underestimate my skills, fishboy!” As soon as those words left his mouth, Dirk knew that he’d have to make sure Jake didn’t (almost) drown _again_.


	21. Sollux x Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "arasol indiana jones"

“Are you sure this is really safe?” Sollux asked as bravely as he could, griping Aradia’s arm tightly. She smiled at him, jumping from the ledge as she used her whip to get them across. About half way there, she answered him with a loud “No, not really!”


	22. Mom x Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dad/mom shes a burlesque dancer and he accidentally fell in love with her"

It was merely another act put on for the entertainment of those who dined at the restaurant they worked at. It was much like his piano playing. But as she moved across the stage, a woman not much younger than him, he couldn’t help but be entranced by her.


	23. Disciple/Sufferer

She shook as her hand glided over the stolen parchment in front of her. She didn't like stealing. Never did she like it. But now, as a pariah even more than she had been before, she had not a choice. Slowly, words began to form, barely legible as they were written in the blood of animals. Gruesome, but she was used to it now. She did her best to not allow tears to fall. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She wanted her friends back. She wanted her love back. She wanted her Signless back.


	24. JohnVriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: time travel au

“Do I really have to wear this?” John whined as Vriska finished buttoning his outfit. She rolled her eyes at him, letting out a sigh of exasperation

“It’s just… so hot and stuffy,” he continued, “did everyone dress like this?”

“Only the wealthy, really. The 15th century was quite a fancy time. Now, shut up, and stop complaining, or I’m sending you back to the 21st century!” Vriska said, scowling at him. How much more annoying could he get? 

She fixed up her own gown, trying to make sure she could still breathe.

John pouted childishly, folding his arms as he glared daggers into her. “You’re such a bit-” the rest of his sentence was cut off by the placement of Vriska’s lips on his own.


End file.
